1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in or relating to two-purpose hooks for carrying loads under aircrafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a rule, loads carried by the understructure of aircrafts comprise so-called brique members, anchoring hooks or ring suspension members or loops, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,840,201 and 3,954,233.